Another Time, Another Place
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo is taken hostage...how will she react?
1. Taken Hostage

Title: Another Time, Another Place

Chapter 1: Taken Hostage

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you read about…except maybe Mrs Briar Hehe…and a few other people too!

Summary: Jo is taken hostage…how will she deal with the situation. (Please note I have taken an old fic and re-done it so if anything is familiar…that's why!)

Dedication: To all my loyal fans out there…thankyou, thankyou takes a bow

"Wow this place is so great. How did you find it?" Jo asked as Evan escorted her through a nightclub.

"A friend of mine told me about it. Are you having fun?" Evan asked.

"Are you kidding this is awesome. I haven't had this much fun since…well a long time." Jo replied. It had been a month since PJ had told her he didn't love her and Jonesy had noticed that she was feeling down so he decided to take her out to cheer her up.

"So do you want a drink?" Jonesy asked she nodded and they made their way over to the bar. Jo sat in one of the stools and Jonesy sat next to her.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked.

"Rum and Coke please." Jo told him.

"Just a beer thanks." Jonesy replied. The bartender walked off and came back a few minutes later with their drinks. Jo took a sip of her drink and put it back down.

"Don't you want your drink?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah I do. I'm just not really thirsty at the moment." Jo said. Jonesy was about to say something when Jo's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jo asked. "I can't hear you. Hang on. Jonesy I'm just going outside for a minute. I wont be long." Jo explained and she walked over to the door and walked outside. She was talking to PJ, who was on the phone, and when she looked up she saw two guys who looked like they were dealing drugs.

"Hey what's going on here?" Jo asked.

"Grab her!" One of the guys shouted. Before Jo had a chance to do anything else she was grabbed by one of the men, who put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. During the commotion she dropped her phone and fortunately PJ's call didn't cut out.

"Hello, Jo. Are you there?" PJ's voice came over the phone. "Jo where are you?' Jo struggled as the man led her away from the phone and the club towards a car. "Jo? Jo?" PJ asked again. Jo bit the guy's hand and he let go in pain. "Help. Somebody help me!" She managed to scream. She struggled and kicked the guy in the groin. He let her go and she ran. She managed to pick up her phone before the guy grabbed her again. Jo was put into the back of the car and as they were driving off Jonesy walked out of the club and saw Jo in the back seat.

"Jo." He called but it was too late she was already gone. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and immediately called for backup as he ran after the car.

Meanwhile Jo was still in the back of the car. The guy drove really fast around a corner, which sent Jo flying. She it her head on the side door and was knocked unconscious. When she woke up her hands and her legs had been tied together and she had been gagged. She looked around to see if she could recognise anything. She saw one of the guys standing in the far corner talking on the phone. The other one was standing next to Jo with a gun to her head.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's finally woken up? You're even prettier than that other cop." He said and he ran his hand along her cheek. She turned her head away. "I see we've got ourselves a struggler." He said. Jo managed to spit the gag out.

"You'll be sorry for this you know." She cried.

"Oh and who's going to make me sorry. No one knows you're here except you and me darling." He said and he ran his hand along her neck gradually getting lower. Then he started hitting her. Bruising her legs, arms and face. She tried to struggle away from him but she couldn't. He kept hitting her until she was barely conscious.

"Hey what are you doing?" The guy that was on the phone walked over. "We're not supposed to be hurting her…we're going to use her as bait…she's a copper remember."

"I can do whatever the hell I want to her. Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Alright fine…just don't kill her…we need her alive." The second guy said, then he walked off leaving Jo alone with the first guy. Jo struggled to keep her head up and her eyes open but it was no use she passed out.

"Jonesy. Where's Jo. What happened?" PJ asked frantically.

"I don't know. She got a call on her mobile and she walked outside. She was taking a long time so I went to check out what she was doing and I got out just in time to see her being driven off in a car with two guys that I don't know. She looked really scared. Almost as if she were screaming." Jonesy explained.

"What did the guys look like?" PJ asked.

"I didn't get a good enough at them. Sorry Mate."

"Oh god what if something has happened to her? Are you sure you didn't see the guys?" PJ was frantic.

"No. The car was gone before I could do anything."

"Right well we have to do something. Who would want to do this? I mean Jo hasn't upset anyone." The phone rang in the background and Ben picked it up. "Who would want to take Jo?"

"Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…there was another guy driving the car…Jo might have just walked out at the wrong time or something…" Jonesy suggested.

"Did she have her ID on her? If she had her badge they'll know she's a copper…they could kill her Jonesy."

"What would you care?" Jonesy snapped at him.

"What happened between Jo and me is none of your business mate."

"It is my business 'mate' because she showed up on MY doorstep crying her eyes out when you told her you didn't love her!" Jonesy shouted.

"Guys." Ben tried to interrupt but they kept shouting at each other. "GUYS!" Ben shouted at both of them.

"What?" They both turned to Ben.

"That was St David's…Tony Cutter has escaped from prison." Ben said to them.

Dun, Dun, Dun…. next chapter awaits…


	2. Arrests and Injuries

Title: Another Time, Another Place

Chapter 2: Arrests and Injuries

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you read about…except maybe Mrs Briar Hehe…and a few other people too!

Summary: Jo is taken hostage…how will she deal with the situation. (Please note I have taken an old fic and re-done it so if anything is familiar…that's why!)

Dedication: To all my loyal fans out there…thankyou, thankyou takes a bow

"That was St David's…Tony Cutter has escaped from prison." Ben said to them.

"What?" PJ's face went white. "We have to get her out of there." He walked into his office and not knowing what else to do he called her mobile again.

"Jo?" PJ asked when the phone was answered.

"Guess again Detective." Tony laughed evilly. "How have you been?" Tony asked in his evil tone of voice.

"You'd better not have hurt her you bastard." PJ screamed into the phone. "Let me talk to her." He yelled.

"Oh I don't know if I can allow that." Tony cackled.

"What do you want with her?" PJ asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tony told him.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" PJ screamed.

"She's right here Detective. See…"

"Jo?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm so scared PJ get me out of here."

"Where are you?" PJ asked.

"I…" Tony ripped the phone away and cut her off.

"I think that's enough." He told her. "Listen up. If you don't want your little copper friend to get hurt then bring $1,000,000 to the post box outside the primary school. You've got until 10:00 tonight. If it's not there then she gets it."

"I'll see what I can do. Just don't hurt her." PJ cried and a second later the phone started beeping. Tony had hung up.

"Shit!" PJ shouted to no one in particular.

Ben walked into the room just as PJ threw some paper off of his desk.

"I just got off the phone to Mrs Briar. She said she saw a blue Honda civic driving past her place at high speed an hour ago." Ben told PJ.

"So?" PJ asked.

"So there was a report filed about a stolen blue Honda civic yesterday morning."

"But what's that got to do with Jo?"

"Well the only way that path past Mrs Briar's place leads is to a dead end." Ben explained.

"Hang on a minute. There's an abandoned warehouse just off the road a few K's away from Mrs Briar's place." PJ explained. "Let's go!" he shouted.

They ran out of the station just as Tess and Jonesy pulled in. As soon as they had taken off Ben got onto the radio to Jonesy and told them where they were headed. When PJ arrived he didn't hesitate to put on his bulletproof vest before he ran up to the door with his gun. Ben followed shortly after but when PJ opened the door he saw that Jo was lying unconscious in the corner of the warehouse. He ran over and untied her then called and ambulance. Ben however had not gone into the warehouse and he saw Tony running towards his car. That was when Jonesy, Tom and Tess pulled up ready to fight.

"Over here guys!" Ben called and they all ran around the back of the warehouse towards Tony. Tony heard them behind him and he turned around to reveal a gun and he pointed it at Ben's head.

"Put the gun down!" Tony said to Ben, who slowly lowered his weapon. Jonesy, Tom & Tess were still hidden behind the warehouse and Tony hadn't seen them. Tess, Jonesy and Tom pulled their guns up and aimed for Tony's head. Then they ran out from behind the warehouse.

"POLICE DON'T MOVE!" They shouted together. Tony fired a shot at Ben; luckily he was able to dodge it. Ben automatically fired back and got Tony in the leg making him fall to the ground. Tess and Jonesy ran over and cuffed him.

Two ambulances arrived and they put the unconscious Jo onto a stretcher ready to load her into the ambulance.

"There were two." Jo mumbled. "There were two." She kept mumbling.

"What's she talking about?" PJ's asked. "There were two what?"

"Excuse me Sir you're going to have to let her go." One of the paramedics said and they loaded Jo into the ambulance.

"I have to go with her." He cried.

"PJ!" Ben called from the warehouse door. "You'd better come look at this. There's another man in here…he's dead"

"I have to go with Jo!" PJ called back.

"PJ you're the only CI we've got and there is a dead body lying inside…you have to stay."

"I cant…I cant leave Jo alone."

"Jonesy can go with her…you need to stay."

"But I…"

"PJ!" Ben warned.

"All right fine…if anything happens call me immediately." PJ said to Jonesy as he climbed into the ambulance with Jo and PJ went over to check out the body with Ben.

Jonesy sat waiting patiently to see Jo. Dr Thomas walked up to Jonesy and he stood up.

"What's happened to Jo?" He asked frantically.

"Well she's still alive. However she was badly beaten and she has suffered a lot of trauma." The doctor explained. "We've done a few tests to see if she has any internal bleeding or brain damage, but everything seems to be okay."

"Can…Can I see her?" Jonesy asked.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes…I'm her brother." Jonesy replied.

"Follow me." She led him to a small ward in ICU where Jo was lying on a bed, looking limp and frail. He walked over and grabbed her hand. He kissed her softly on the cheek and then he sat in the chair next to the bed.

Jo was in hospital for almost a week before there were any changes. PJ had been sitting by Jo's bedside for three days in a row. The only times he moved was to get coffee and to go to the toilet. He had taken Jonesy place as soon as he had finished work that day and he had not moved since then.

PJ looked at Jo's limp and frail body. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Dr Thomas walked in and checked Jo's monitors.

"It looks like she improving. Her heart rate has gone back to normal and she has steady breathing. She should be awake within the next couple of days." Dr Thomas explained.

"That's great." PJ replied and the nurse left the room.

"Did you hear that Jo? You're getting better. I always knew you were a fighter." He kissed her hand.

"However there was a problem…we did a scan on her brain and while there doesn't appear to be any damage to the brain, her skull is cracked."

"But she's going to be okay isn't she?" PJ looked worried.

"I'm not sure. As soon as we get the results from her tests we'll be able to tell you."

With that she left the room.

PJ turned back to Jo and sighed again.

"Come on Jo…you can fight this…I know you can." He said with a yawn. He rested his head on the bed and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning after the nurse had been in to check on Jo, Jo's eyes flickered open slowly. She looked around the room unable to remember anything that had happened in the past few weeks. Her head was spinning and she couldn't breathe properly. She could feel something stuck in her throat and she tried coughing to get it out.

PJ woke up and saw that Jo had her eyes open. She was coughing and spluttering so he called for a doctor to come in.

They removed the tube from her throat and she calmed down a bit.

"Now you may not be able to talk for a while, but that's because your throat may be sore from the tube." Dr Thomas explained. Jo nodded and closed her eyes again. Her head was still spinning and when she opened her eyes again everything was blurry.

"You may feel some pain so we've given you some drugs to numb that a bit. As a result you could be a little groggy and sleepy for quite some time." Jo nodded again and closed her eyes.

"Jo…" PJ said. Jo opened her eyes and looked at PJ, then she turned the other way and ignored him.

"Jo you're alright. I was afraid you were going to die." PJ cried. Jo did not reply and when PJ tried to take her hand she pulled it away and snuggled deeper under the sheet.

"Jo what's wrong?" He asked. Still she did not reply. She just closed her eyes and buried herself into the sheets.

"If you want me to leave I will. But I really don't want to leave you alone like this." PJ told her. She didn't reply so he decided to go away and call the others to let them know she was awake.


	3. Decisions

Title: Another Time, Another Place

Chapter 3: Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you read about…except maybe Mrs Briar Hehe…and a few other people too!

Summary: Jo is taken hostage…how will she deal with the situation. (Please note I have taken an old fic and re-done it so if anything is familiar…that's why!)

Dedication: To all my loyal fans out there…thankyou, thankyou takes a bow

Later that Day Jo's Mum and Dad arrived at the hospital to see her. Unfortunately Jo did not want any visitors. She had refused to see anyone that came in. Bev tried to talk to her but she just didn't reply. She just lay there, staring out of the window.

That kept on until eventually Jonesy came to visit. She would only let him in and nobody else. So he went in and sat on the side of her bed holding her hands.

"Hey Jo it's ok I'm here now you don't have to worry. I just have one question. Why me and nobody else? Why not your parents or PJ?" Jonesy asked.

"Because none of them understand me like you do. They don't care as much about me as you do. You're my best friend." Jo explained.

"I know I am. But there's nothing I can do to help you. I need to know what's wrong before I can help." Jonesy explained.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just really don't want to do this. I just want to get out of here and go where nobody knows me. I can't stand this Jonesy."

"It's ok Jo. You don't have to worry. I am here for you no matter what."

"Do you really mean that?" Jo asked.

"Of course I do." He leant over and hugged her.

"Jonesy?" Jo asked. Jonesy sat up.

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"

"Of course you can tell me. You know you can trust me."

"I…I…I can't tell you." Jo turned over and faced her back to Jonesy.

"Why not Jo? You know I wont tell anybody." Jonesy cried.

"I know but…" The nurse walked in and cut her off.

"OK Jo we got the results from your test back. Did you want to hear them now?" The nurse asked.

"I'll go." Jonesy stood. Jo pulled him back down.

"Stay. You can hear them too. It'll save me from having to tell you." Jo replied.

"OK well the test came back negative. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank god for that." Jo breathed a sigh of relief.

"But…"

"What But. There was only one test you told me I was fine."

"Calm down. It's good news ok. Whilst we were doing the tests we discovered that you are pregnant."

"What! I can't be. I haven't…Oh shit! How far along am I?" Jo asked.

"12 weeks." The nurse replied.

"Thanks." The nurse walked out. "That's just great!" Jo cried.

"What's wrong?" Jonesy asked.

"It's PJ's. The baby is PJ's."

"You didn't tell me you guys were together."

"Well we weren't. We were just sleeping together. I wanted more and PJ didn't so he dumped me for that stupid doctor."

"It's ok Jo. I'm here for you. You know you have to tell PJ right?"

"I cant. He doesn't love me Jonesy…he doesn't want anything to do with me…let alone have kids with me."

"Then why did he spend every moment by your side for the past week. He didn't move Jo…he wanted to be here when you woke up."

"No…you're lying…he wouldn't do that. He doesn't love me." Jo cried, she had tears pouring down her face.

"He does Jo…"

"Then why did he tell me he didn't love me then?"

"I don't know Jo…I don't know. But he has a right to know that you're carrying his child. I mean he's going to find out you're pregnant, it's not an easy thing to hide."

"Well then I'll tell him the baby isn't his…I'll tell him it's someone else's."

"You can't do that Jo. The baby needs a father."

"So…you be the father."

"What?" Jonesy was taken aback by that comment.

"You pretend to be the baby's father…it will only be for a little while. Just until my transfer comes through."

"When did you organise transfer papers?"

"A while ago…when PJ told me he didn't love me I couldn't stand looking at him, let alone working with him…so I applied for a transfer."

"You're moving…to where?"

"I've already talked to a friend of mine who lives in Adelaide. She's offered me a place to stay for a while."

"You're going to Adelaide? You can't do that Jo."

"Why not? It's not like there's anything here for me now…PJ doesn't need me, I cant stand to be anywhere near him so…I'm moving."

"But why so far away?"

"I want to make a new life for myself Jonesy…"

"What about us? You're friends…Ben, Tom, PJ…me?"

"Well…I'll miss you all…but this is something I have to do Jonesy."

"Can you at least think about trying to patch things up with PJ…for the baby's sake…"

"I cant Jonesy…it's over between us…for good."

"He still has a right to know…this is his baby too."

"Can we just drop it please?" Jo snapped.

"Sorry." Jonesy sighed. "I'd better get back to work. I'll call in and see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to go…"

"Yeah I do…I've got work I'm sorry Jo…I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he left the room, leaving Jo by herself, staring out the window again.


	4. The First Ultrasound

Title: Another Time, Another Place

Chapter 4: The First Ultrasound

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you read about…except maybe Mrs Briar Hehe…and a few other people too!

Summary: Jo is taken hostage…how will she deal with the situation. (Please note I have taken an old fic and re-done it so if anything is familiar…that's why!)

Dedication: To all my loyal fans out there…thankyou, thankyou takes a bow

The next week Jonesy spent working and he visited Jo every spare moment that he had.

Jo was booked in for an ultrasound to check on her baby for Tuesday and Jonesy agreed to be with her when it happened. He had the day off work to spend with Jo so he could be at the ultrasound with her.

"Morning Jo. Ready for the ultrasound?" Jonesy asked when he walked in. Jo was doing much better than she was a week ago.

"Not really. But I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah…I am too." He smiled. "I didn't really want to miss this…after all that is my little niece or nephew you're carrying." Jonesy laughed.

"I knew you would come." Jo smiled.

"So what time is the appointment?" Jonesy asked.

"In about 20 minutes. Are you as nervous as I am?" Jo asked.

"Why should you I nervous? It's not even my baby." Jonesy laughed.

"I know but I wish it was." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Jonesy asked.

"Oh nothing." Jo replied.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"You really want to know?" Jo asked.

"Of course I do. You can trust me remember."

"Ok fine. I said that I wished it _were_ your baby. Things would be a whole lot less complicated if it were."

"That may be the case…but no matter what happens PJ will always be the father of your baby Jo." Jonesy reminded her.

"I know…I really miss him Jonesy." Jo was almost in tears.

"Then why don't you talk to him?"

"I cant…he said he didn't want kids Jonesy…and I don't want to ruin his life…"

"You wont Jo…if he loves you he'll understand."

"Yeah but I'm not too sure he does understand. Maybe if he thought I was with someone else…then maybe he would admit how he really feels." Jo suggested.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…maybe you could pretend that we're together…and see how he reacts…"

"I don't know Jo…I cant do that…I'm sorry but you're my best friend…it would just be way too weird."

"It doesn't matter. It was a stupid idea anyway. So are we going to go or not?" Jo started getting out of the bed. Jonesy grabbed the wheelchair that was next to the door.

"I don't need it. I can walk you know." Jo cried.

"Well ok. If you're sure."

"I am sure. Now let's go before we're late." Jo started walking along the corridor leaning on Jonesy for support. Neither of them knew it at the time but PJ had followed Jonesy to the hospital and was spying on him and Jo. He wanted to know what was going on. He followed them all the way to the Radiology ward where Jo was now lying in a bed next to an ultrasound machine.

"OK I'm just going to pull up your gown and we can get started." The doctor told Jo.

"Thanks for doing this Jonesy."

"Well I can't very well leave you alone can I." Jonesy smiled at her.

"Are you the father?" the doctor asked.

Jonesy looked at Jo then at the doctor then back at Jo. Jo could see PJ in the corner of her eye so she grabbed Jonesy's hand.

"Yes he is!" Jo cried before Jonesy could say anything.

"Well then let's get started." The doctor pulled up Jo's gown and grabbed the tube of gel. "Now this is going to be cold ok."

"OK." Jo replied. The doctor squirted some gel onto what used to be Jo's tiny stomach, which was now beginning to show signs of growth in her 14th week.

"Ooh that tickles." Jo cried as the doctor started the ultrasound.

"Well would you look at that? We have two little feet with ten little toes and over here we have another two little feet with ten little toes." The doctor told them.

"Does that mean…?" Jo asked.

"It certainly does. Congratulations guys. You are going to have twins."

"This is amazing." Jonesy kissed Jo on the cheek.

PJ could feel his face growing red…how could Jonesy do that to him? His best mate had slept with the woman he loved and now she was pregnant with his children.. He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked out of the hospital in disgust.

Meanwhile back in the ultrasound room…

"And there are their hands. And two little heads."

"Wow this is so amazing." Jo cried.

"Yeah I know." Jonesy replied.

"Do you want to know the sex of your children?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Jo said.

"Well if you're sure." She looked at Jonesy.

"Of course I am." Jo beamed.

"Well then congratulations. You are going to be the parents of two healthy little girls."

"Girls!" Jo cried. "I'm going to have two little girls."

"Well I guess I've always wanted to have a daughter…" Jonesy smiled.

"Now you've got two of them!" Jo replied.


	5. A New Home

Title: Another Time, Another Place

Chapter 5: A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you read about…except maybe Mrs Briar Hehe…and a few other people too!

Summary: Jo is taken hostage…how will she deal with the situation. (Please note I have taken an old fic and re-done it so if anything is familiar…that's why!)

Dedication: To all my loyal fans out there…thankyou, thankyou takes a bow

Two days Later Jo was out of hospital. She still wasn't talking to PJ and every time she saw him come into the room, she left the room. Eventually PJ managed to see Jo when she went to the hospital for another ultrasound.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" PJ screamed as he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Because I didn't think it was any of your business. That's why. Now let me go." Jo cried. Jonesy had just finished signing some papers and he walked out to where PJ was holding Jo.

"Hey let go of her!" He screamed and he lunged at PJ.

"Jonesy No. Don't worry about it. Let's just go home." Jo cried. Jonesy grabbed Jo's arm and led her to the car. PJ watched as they drove off acting like a happy family.

Another week passed. By now word had gotten around that Jo was pregnant and that Jonesy was the father. Jo wanted to get out of Mt Thomas as soon as she could but she couldn't go to Adelaide until the papers for her house had gone through.

Her and Jonesy, with a little help from Jo's Mum and Dad, had put together to buy a house in a town just out of Adelaide called Pt Augusta. Jo liked it there because it was always warm, even in winter and she had plenty of old school friends there.

As weeks went on, Jo began to show more and more. She was getting bigger and bigger by the day and Jonesy was becoming more and more attached to her and the twins every day. He had decided that no matter what happened he was going to stick with Jo…and that meant moving to Pt Augusta to be near her. So that's what he was going to do. Everyone was shocked when the pair announced that they were moving away, but still they were happy for the couple. Everyone that is except PJ. He kept to himself and he had pretty much given up any hope of getting Jo back. She was after all moving to a different state.

Jo and Jonesy said their farewells and moved into their new house in Pt Augusta in Jo's fourth month of pregnancy.

"Well here we are. Our new home." Jonesy said as they walked in for the first time since it had been finished.

"It's wonderful. I love it." Jo hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think?" He bent down and asked Jo's belly.

"They can't hear you." Jo laughed.

"Yes they can. I've been reading about it. The babies can hear from the fifth month onwards. And their hearing gets better every month after that."

"Gees. Since when did you become an expert on pregnancy?" Jo asked.

"Since I decided that I want to do everything I can to help you out." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Jo asked.

"Well I was thinking I would take you into town to do some shopping and we can get some dinner whilst we are there."

"That sounds great. But can we take a raincheck. I think I need to sit down."

"Ok well we'll have a night in. give me a list of movies you want to see and I'll go and get them for you."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"I know!" Jonesy replied. Kissing Jo lightly on the lips.

"You never get tired of that do you?" Jo asked as she sat down.

"Nope."

"Ooh." Jo cried.

"What's the matter?" Jonesy asked.

"One of them just kicked. It feels so weird. Come here and feel." Jonesy walked over and joined her on the couch. She placed his hand onto her belly just as the other one kicked.

"Did you feel that?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. Wow it feels like bubbles. I can't believe I'm going to be a father in three months."

"Yeah and I'm going to be a mother. Who would have thought?" Jo laughed.

"Well I never would have thought we'd end up like this. Anyway I'm kind of hungry. What do you feel like eating?" Jo looked at him and laughed.

"What don't I feel like eating?"

"You've got a point there. What do you feel like eating most?"

"Let me think. How about some LOW FAT chocolate ice cream with double chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, Malteasers and crushed nuts. And a choc-strawberry milkshake to go with it."

"Ok well will you be right here by yourself for 10 mins whilst I go and get all that stuff?"

"Of course I will. Just try not to be too long. Oh and make sure you get some chips and lollies to go with that stuff."

"Right well you still haven't told me what movies you want to see."

"Well make one of them a chick flick cause I haven't seen one of them in ages and I know how much you _love_ them. And then you can pick a couple of others. Oh and I want to see _2 Fast, 2 Furious_ so make sure you get that one."

"Ok so you want me to get low-fat chocolate ice cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, Malteasers, crushed nuts, chips, lollies, choc-strawberry milkshake, _2 Fast, 2 Furious_ and a couple of chick flicks. Is that right?"

"Ah…Yep." Jo replied with a smile.

"Well I'll be back soon. I've got my mobile if you need anything." He kissed her lightly on the lips and stood up. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and walked out to the car.

He had just finished getting the things from the supermarket and was on his way to get the DVD's when he drove past someone that looked familiar to him. When he got to the video store he walked in and picked out the movies Jo wanted plus some he wanted to watch. He was on his way back to the car when he saw the person again and he recognised her as his cousin Kerry.

"Kezza?" He asked.

"Jonesy?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" Jonesy asked again.

"I'm here on business actually."

"Oh really. What kind of business?"

"It's…well let's just say I'm sort of in the family business." Kerry replied.

"You're a cop?"

"Not exactly. I'm a private detective…they are two different things you know. I'm actually undercover…I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Well it's hard not to. I've known you since you were born." Jonesy replied.

"Well I've got to get going. I've got a job to do."

"Yeah I've got to get back to my girlfriend before she gets cranky. I've just come to get supplies. We're having a night in."

"Ah well maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah. We should catch up some time. Do you have a pen I'll give you my number?"

"Sure." She grabbed a pen out of her pocket. He gave her his number and she gave him hers.

"See you round." She walked off.

"Bye."

Jonesy went back to his car and drove home. By the time he got there the ice cream was half melted and Jo was getting bored.

"Hey Jo Bee. I'm home." Jonesy said, using his nickname for her.

"About time. Country TV is so boring."

"Sorry. You'll never guess who I just saw."

"I don't want to guess just tell me."

"My cousin Kezza."

"Who?"

"Sorry my cousin Kerry. You know the one I was telling you about. The one who left home to become an actress? Well she didn't pursue he dreams. She's a private investigator now."

"Really? Is she here on business?"

"Yeah. I wonder who she's investigating. Oh well. Anyway I got your movie. And I also got the new _Family Guy_ DVD_, The Perfect Catch _and _Ghost Ship._ I knew you would like them. Plus I got one for me to watch."

"What's that?"

"_Fantastic Four._"

"Cool I'll watch that."

"I didn't think you would like it but oh well."

"How do you know what movies I like?" Jo asked.

"I've been living with you for the past four and a half months. I should know."

"You've got a point there. So are you going to make my ice cream or not?" Jo asked.

"I sure am."

Jonesy walked into the kitchen whilst Jo set up the DVD player. He came back in a few minutes later with Jo's order and he placed it on the table in front of her.

"Here you are my lovely."

"Please don't call me that. It's hard enough when you call me Sweetie. Sorry but I really don't like Pet names. Jo Bee is okay though."

"Okay then…my little Jo Bee." Jonesy laughed.

"Enough!" Jo laughed and Jonesy sat beside her and put his arm around her. Then they settled in for the night to watch movies.

Well that's all I've got for now folks…but feel free to review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!

Jess


End file.
